Sailor Moon The Next Thousand Years
by Lon
Summary: A prelude to a story that is based in the future of the Sailor Scouts. Can they deal with a new threat, or will evil finnally prevail?


The following is a prelude story line to set the mood and setting to be double redundant for the next edition in my on going Sailor Moon RPG series that I will be running in Ohio and California. I would like to post here, for everyone's opinions on the Story and I am interested in hearing what people think.  
  
The following is Part 1 of my prelude titled: "The Assult"  
  
In the year 1999 everyone thought the world would come to a great crashing end. Everyone was wrong. That actually happened one year latter.  
  
In the year 2000, February to be exact, a great invasion force lead by none other than our intrepid anti-hero Lord Onix, flooded and took over several key cities across the globe Onix targeted objects of great value to the civilized world both civilian and military alike. Unleashing unconditional and unending wrath upon these targets that would make Satan himself green with envy. The simultaneous and total destruction worldwide set off a global sized wave of panic and confusion, which in the middle of all this was our hero's The Sailor Scouts. Faced against immeasurable odds and the threat of yet another global war the scouts were left with little time to react to the ever-increasing number of what would appear to be an unstoppable and advancing army of Onyx drones.   
  
The Scouts fought diligently for days on end while other world powers answered Onix's attacks with military force. The threat of nuclear fallout increased drastically when the assassination of two major world leaders occurred on the eve of February 15th. Serena knew that the time to act was here and now and issued a direct challenge to Onix himself. The challenge; to face her one on one to once and for all bring an end to the madness. Serena, beyond the reach of her friends pleads for another strategy, waited for a response. Fortunately, in some aspects, she did not have to wait long. The Dark Lord himself appeared at the top of Tokyo Tower to answer Serena's challenge. With a shudder of cruel irony, Serena prepared for what could possibly be the longest fight of her life.  
  
The insueing fight lasted for hours with the attacks doing nothing more than serve and volley. Neither side willing to give ground and neither side willing to give up either. Finally, a break in the fight came around the 5th hour when a small group of outer scouts unexpectedly interrupted the battle swaying the fight in the favor of good.   
  
Lord Onix countered with a ground shaking blast that nearly leveled a near by city block. That ironically wasn't lying in the direct line of fire to the scouts. Lord Onix had sadistically targeted more innocence and fell them victim to his struggle against the scouts.   
  
An enraged Sailor Jupiter dashed in with a flurry of punches at blinding speed, only to be caught short by the random and unexpected appearance of a solid onyx wall.  
  
  
  
The rest of the inner scouts battled on in vain while one by one they fell by the wayside.  
  
Jupiter, fell victim of a solid onyx lance through her chest.   
  
Mercury was crushed after the floor collapsed beneath her, a direct result of well-placed giga flair. (The Giga Flare was the most awe- inspiring attack that the Knights of Justice had in their arsenal. The attack was the pride and joy of one of the Knights more potent allies, Jedite. The very fact that Onix took the time to study it and perfect his own version only to be used directly against the scouts for spite only goes to show his devotion to vexing and tormenting his enemies with unending levels of creativity.)  
  
Mars, Falling after melee engagement with Onix, Fell victim of a broken neck.  
  
Venus was sent plummeting to her death as she greatly misjudged a jumping tackle, largely with help from a recently summoned Onyx Droid, off from the side of Tokyo Tower.  
  
The result of venus's death brought to Moon's face a pail and blank stare of horror. Onix's taunting laughter and rib shots of ironic de'ja vu only brought the flames of anger higher within hour hero's soul.   
  
Onix's taunts were quickly cut short by a volley of roses as a well- dressed man in a tuxedo, complete with top hat and cane, graced the scene with his charming presence and cliché retorts. The battle resumed.   
  
The exchange of energy from both sides light up the sky like it was the fourth of July in America. Buildings trembled, ground shook, tears fell, and blood was spilt. Onward the battle raged on. And one by one the outer scouts fell at the hands of the Nemises.  
  
On the street side Onix's generals, Ice and Lynrite, fought for their master with lethal skill and precision. They dispensed of the outside offensive efforts of the local police and military while Lord Onix dealt with the scouts. It truly was a duel of the fates. .Ironically later on a composer would use this fight as inspiration in creating one of his symphonic masterpieces for a much-awaited cinematic prelude to a popular space trilogy.  
  
In the tenth hour of the confrontation, with both sides well warn down in energy and in spirit Sailor Moon, spirits faltering, looked up into Darien's eyes. Darien blinked, mouthed "I love you. always" and stood to face the Dark Lord. His battle armor and sword appearing over his fading and battle worn tux. Darien in a last ditch effort readied himself, against immeasurable odds for defense of his love, and prepared for his almost guaranteed demise.  
  
Lord Onix was not the only one surprised by Darien's offensive effort. Even Darien himself was not aware of his full potential when faced with unsurpassable odds. Darien fought brilliantly in the hand to hand melee but within a few short minutes, a over judged punch left his inside left rib section wide open and Onix's katana found a home, wedged between two of Darien's upper ribs. Serena's knight fell.  
  
The devastation to Serena's soul was almost complete. The one man she most hated has not only robbed her of friends and family once, but now twice!  
  
In a single moment of self-victory Onix took the time to taunt Sailor Moon for her losses. This in itself was not the mistake. However in doing so Onix failed to acknowledge Sailor Moon's unrelenting spirit and will power when faced against utter tragedy. In this single moment of misjudgment of character, would he forfeit victory and suffer one of his most agonizing defeats. Such a defeat will torment him for centuries to come. For at this very defeat, pinpointed at the very moment in time where he forwent his chance to finish his opponent, in favor of taunting her, did he descend the ranks of villains and join all the other villains throughout history who have fallen against their foes largely due to some quark of ill fated luck and or misjudgment of character and over confidence.   
  
Standing, Sailor Moon activates her crystal to once and for all finish her Nemeses. Sensing the sudden surge of Positive energy Lord Onix tries to raise a shield but Sailor Moon quickly blows through it with an outstretched lance of white light from her crystal. Finishing her chant she unleashes an attack of pure positive Energy that even the Dark Lord himself could not avoid, disintegrating him and forcing him back into his soul chamber on Nemises. Knowing that he would not truly be dead. She activates the crystal to warp space and time around Nemises, sealing it off for good in its own pocket dimension. Aspirated and without much of any energy left, Sailor Moon collapses after reviving her fallen friends. Hurt, busied, bleeding, and broken, she lay there for a brief second before the darkness overtook her, thinking to herself "It cost me more than I ever Imagined.but at least the world is saved." She then blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Indeed the world was saved from Onix, but that was not the end of it. For now the world needed saving from a far more deadly adversary.its own self. For you see, even though Onix may have lost the fight, the war on the other hand, belonged to him. Even though defeated, the widespread panic sent the civilized world into a blazing tailspin of pandemonium as different human factions tried to explain the invasion the best they could, tailoring their explanations to best suit the needs of the parties and bodies they represented. Governments denied responsibility for the attacks but each had its own perfectly logical explanation why another forien power could and would be held responsible. Dictators, rulers, ambassadors, the UN, and Presidents all were eager to point fingers at each other. What was once long standing allies quickly fell asunder under conspiracy and suspicion. Religious bodies proclaimed the fight to be Armageddon and the Nemises were truly devils, the scouts, angels, and all this foretold as the Great Holy War. Needless to say these people proclaimed that the Day of Judgment was upon us. And indeed, in a brief moment of foreshadowing, it was. But not from the source they were expecting. The religious leaders proclaimed that the end of the world was upon us. And of course, nothing could have been further from the truth, but then again, that's religion for you. As a result of this, many cults were formed both to the Nemises and the Scouts. Mass ritual suicides did follow in the weeks that came. Right wing fanatics blamed the invasion on a massive government conspiracy and or cover up to hide the very real threat of alien invasion that is coming to enslave all of humanity and bring death and destruction to us all. This started massive witch-hunts between said fanatics and Government and military officials, as they seemed intent on hunting and killing each other for a bunch of "he said she said" slander. Urban cities were reduced to war zones as a result, and there was much bloodshed, tears and needless suffering. The general mass of public opinion blamed the invasion on the much over worked and widely too creative manga and anime artists. This became the popular scapegoat so the governments had all the manga and anime artists executed. .To further note, this solved nothing and outside a small outcast group of high school and college geeks, no one really missed them. In large the massive panics and world wide disagreements lead to more collateral damage and loss of innocent life than Onix's initial attack. Outraged, Serena argued with her friends over the best course of action to take in dealing with all of the events that was going on around them. On one hand, they were Sailor Scouts, and they are to fight evil, not stop spreading wars. On the other hand, something clearly had to be done. Slowly it dawned on Serena as to what it is she must do. It would be up to her to use her crystal to wipe the minds of every last person on earth of all events leading up to and through the Nemises's invasion. That, and only that, would be potent enough to stop the wide spread wars, arguments, and pandemonium, allowing her, and her friends to live safely without fear of being stalked by some creepy cult of some sorts. In the end, this would return life to its norm, and peace and harmony would once again rain triumphant. After a quick analysis Amy delivered the shocking news, to pull off such a drastic procedure, it would call for using the crystal create an incredibly large shell, large enough to cover the entire world, out of a quartz like substance and or any other positive energy reflecting crystalline material, in short a basic extension of the Imperium Silver Crystal itself. Then after doing that bombard the entire world with positive energy from the Imperium Silver Crystal, using the outer shell like a mirror to reflect and refract the energy back down on the earth, and bounce it back and forth around the world until the cleansing process was done. When asked how long this entire thing would take to finish, Amy blinked at her computer and told Serena "One thousand years." Knowing the human lifespan would not last half that long, Serena opted to use her crystal's power to place the entire world into a state of suspended animation for the duration of this event. And with that it was so. The earth fell asleep for a thousand years. The people of earth slowly forgot all about their enemies, their troubles, their worries, and their pain. One by one, people's memories were wiped clean of any knowledge of the Nemisees, and all Negative feelings, emotions, and energy was purged from their systems. A thousand years passed in a blink of an eye and knowing that it was time, Serena woke up and dispelled the crystal shell, and the sleeping populous awoke. Mankind only remembered an odd period of time in which the world stood still. Without any ability to explain it further the history books would note it as a "Great ecological disaster that befell the Earth." But no one remembered why or how mankind survived. They just did. Serena used her crystal again to help rebuild the broken cities, forging new ones out of the same brilliant crystalline material she used to incase the Earth in a thousand years prior. Mankind hailed her as their savior, and elected her as their sovern leader.the new Queen of the Earth and its Moon. Neo Queen Serenity. .And in all this, though mankind has forgotten its past, one thing out in the darkness of space hadn't. For evil never truly forgets, nor does it truly ever dies. Evil just goes away for a while only to return another day. And this evil, a new breed of darkness, is very much aware of mankind and their flaws.and it is on its way now to make a long since over due visit on humanity. Can the new breed of Sailor Scouts that have been trained to defend the world in this new era stand up to this up and coming threat??? Well. ..We're about ready to find out. 


End file.
